


Brash Heart, Wise Young, Brilliant Idiot, Fearless Leader

by WhiteDemonLunarMoon



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 07:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11984616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteDemonLunarMoon/pseuds/WhiteDemonLunarMoon
Summary: You visit old friends.





	Brash Heart, Wise Young, Brilliant Idiot, Fearless Leader

**Author's Note:**

> This is short. Very short. 
> 
> I wanted to right angst so I did.
> 
> It's 1 in the morning and I should be asleep, so if it's choppy and fast paced that's why.
> 
> Did I make you cry?????

Nine months ago Shredder was defeated. Five months ago you were saved from the edge of despair by a random person. One month ago that person lost their life to cancer, but you kept your promise and lived for them. All of them. You fiddled with the diamond ring on your left ring finger, your eyes reading and rereading the names on the graves stones.

The fight with Shredder didn't go without a few lost lives. Now you sat on your knees visiting the graves of your closest family and friends. The deaths of these people had driven you to a dark whole, a deep ditch with little to no way out. You have new scars on your wrists and thighs, but you aren't afraid of them. Your still going to rehab to get over your addictions, and you aren't afraid to admit it.

The ring on your finger is a cherished momentum from one of your lost loved ones, the one death that took a deeper toll on you than you had thought. You breathed in. "Hey guys. Long time no see." You smiled weakly. "Um, I'm doing better. I guess. I haven't relapsed so that's good." 

A tear fell from your eye and you quickly wiped it away. "I've been staying with my parents so they could help keep an eye on me, I don't even trust myself anymore…Can you guys believe it's been nine months since we've actually had a conversation? A real one? Weird huh?" Another tear fell. You left it be.

"Casey is still Casey. Still getting into trouble with the Purple Dragons and stupid stuff like that. He's been a big help, even with his own issues." You took in a shaky breath. "Hey Mikey. Ice Cream kitty is doing good. He misses you a lot. Every time I open the freezer he looks for you, and when he doesn't see you he gets really sad. But he's still goofy and fun to hang around. Your room is still a disaster zone, you really should've cleaned it. I swear something's alive in there too." Two more tears fell. 

"Donnie, I swear I haven't touched your lab equipment. I have been in there to dust but that's it I promise. The technology people are creating now you'd laugh at, mostly cause you've already made it. You really were a genius Donnie. I miss being able to have an intellectual conversation." Four more tears and a hiccup.

"Raph. Damn. It's so quiet without you and Mikey running around acting like idiots. It's weird walking into the lair and not hearing you sparring with one of your brothers or you beating the shit out of one of the poor dummies. You know, I had a crush on you when we were 16. But I had to move on after you got with Mercury. She really misses you too, she says she's sorry she couldn't be here too. Her mom's sick, so she had to stay with her. Did you know she's actually really mature? I didn't." Nine more tears and a sob.

"Leo. God Leo. I can't stop thinking about you. I miss you. I miss you so much. You promised you'd come back to me. You promised you'd live so we could get married after I turned 18. You broke your promise. But you couldn't help it. I miss you Leonardo. I love you." You broke down into sobs.

"It's not fair! It's not fair!" You slammed your fists into the ground till they bled. 

The four graves in front of you stood with the weapons of their respective owners, the masks of the grave owners tied to a stick in the ground. A purple mask, a orange mask, a red mask, and a blue. 

"Namaikina Kokoro. Waizu Yangu. Kareina Baka. Daitan futekina rīdā." You stood and left the graves.

**Author's Note:**

> The last few words are Japanese and are the words in the story title. I used Google Translate so the words are probably not accurate.


End file.
